Lettre de Ritsu à Takanosan
by seirarah
Summary: Et si Ritsu se montrait enfin honnête avec lui-même et qu'il avouait à Takano-san la vérité sur lui et ses sentiments.


**J'ai toujours chercher une véritable raison au départ de Ritsu, et j'ai aussi toujours rêvé qu'il se déclare enfin à Takano-san. Donc voilà mon histoire, sous forme d'une lettre de Ritsu adressée à son amour de toujours.**

**En espérant que vous aimerez.**

* * *

><p><p>

Takano-san à propos de ma fiancée, je sais que tu es au courant, on me l'a dit. Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser à l'époque, je ne pensais pas te faire autant de mal. En réalité si je ne t'es jamais parlé de mon mariage arrangé, c'est parce que moi même je ne voulais pas en entendre parler.

Mon père me l'avait annoncé peu après qu'on ait commencé à sortir ensemble. Il voulait une alliance sure pour renforcer son entreprise, et en tant que fils unique et prodige, c'est sur moi que reposait cette tâche. Je n'étais pas au courant, il m'avait convoqué un soir pour me dire de but en blanc ce qu'il en était : je devais épouser Aya. La fille de son plus proche collaborateur et aussi mon amie d'enfance.

J'ai ressenti ça comme une trahison, à la fois de mon père, que de celle que je prenais pour ma meilleur amie. Alors je me suis enfuis. Sur un coup de tête et s'en rien apporter avec moi. Tu m'as recueilli chez toi à cette période mais je n'avais pas pu te dire la vérité, parce qu'on fond, j'avais peur de te perdre. Toi, qui m'étais plus précieux que n'importe qui.

L'inondation de mon appartement n'était qu'une excuse, mais il me fallait une raison pour venir frapper à ta porte, une raison qui me fasse oublier ma lâcheté. Tu n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus, alors j'ai fais comme si de rien n'était. J'ignorais les appels de mon père, ainsi que toute la pression qui s'accumulait autour de moi. Jusqu'à ce jour là.

Le jour où il m'a posé cet ultimatum. Je lui obéissais, ou en cas de refus, il te fermait toute les portes pour ton futur. Je m'en suis terriblement voulu, parce qu'à cause de moi il savait que l'édition et les livres te passionnaient, et qu'il avait bien assez de pouvoir pour mettre sa menace à exécution. J'avais passé à tes côtés les plus beau jour de ma vie, et contre toute attente, je ne voulais pas que cela cesse. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de faire ma déclaration, tu as alors répondu en souriant, en me riant au nez. Une fois de plus je me suis senti trahi, blessé et profondément meurtri. J'ai pensais que tu te moquais de moi, que tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour toi, alors je suis parti. Pour de bon.

Avec le recul je pense que ce n'est pas seulement toi que j'ai fui, mais aussi mon père et ce mariage que je ne voulais pas. Parce que je t'aimais, parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire taire ce sentiment qui me tuait à petit feu, parce que je n'imaginais pas pouvoir tout surmonter sans toi à mes cotés. Parce que j'étais lâche... Encore.

Quelques années ont passé sans que je n'ai de nouvelle de qui que ce soit, normal puisque tous ignoraient où je me trouvais. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Mon père, lui, m'a retrouvé. Il ne m'a jamais demandé de lui pardonné, je ne l'ai toujours pas fait, et cela n'arrivera jamais.

Par contre il m'a proposé un poste au sein de son entreprise. Bien entendu j'ai refusé. Certes je vivais dans un studio délabré et peu fréquentable, et travaillais en tant que serveur sous-payé le soir afin d'assurer mes études et payer mon loyer. J'avais beau ne manger qu'un seul repas par jour, c'était toujours mieux que de dépendre à nouveau de cet homme que je détestais. La fois suivante où il est revenu je lui ai demandé de partir, sinon je disparaissais une nouvelle fois. J'en étais capable, il savait, et je pense qu'à ce moment là il a paniqué. Peut être que je ne me tromperais pas si je disais que pour la première fois, c'est pour moi qu'il avait eu peur. Pas pour son entreprise. Il a renouvelé son offre en me promettant de ne pas interférer et de se tenir à l'écart. Finalement je l'ai cru.

Je me suis fait à ce boulot, petit à petit, j'ai même fini par en être fier. Chose curieuse pour moi qui n'avais jamais songé à travailler dans l'édition. Je me suis surpassé jusqu'à parvenir à travailler avec les meilleurs, et à me faire une place parmi les grands auteurs. Tout allait bien. J'avais fini par t'oublier progressivement, le travail m'accaparait et je me sentais heureux et utile, enfin.

Pourtant cela n'a pas duré. J'aurais du m'en douter. Un jour j'ai entendu mes collègues parler dans mon dos, quelques rumeurs d'abord peu présentes mais qui se sont vite accrues. Selon eux je n'avais eu aucun mérite à avoir la place que j'avais, ce n'était rien qu'une terrible injustice, un simple pistonnage. Après tout mon paternel n'était-il pas le grand patron ? Entendre ces mots, si durs, alors que moi j'y avais mi tant d'effort m'avais, non pas anéanti j'avais dépassé ce stade il y a longtemps, mais profondément énervé. Le soir même j'ai posté ma démission et je suis partis, sans aucun regret si ce n'est une immense amertume.

La suite tu l'as connaît. J'ai postulé pour un poste que je n'ai pas eu, pour finalement atterrir dans l'univers déjanté que sont les shojos. J'ai beaucoup râlé ce jour là, mais je me suis adapté, comme toujours. Puis je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as reconnu et moi pas, et lorsque cela a été fait, j'ai consacré tout mon temps et mon énergie à te fuir. Sans succès, tu étais toujours là. Tu me hantais, que ce soit au bureau ou chez moi : patron et voisin... quelle ironie. Tu n'as cessé de me harceler, ignorant égoïstement les tourments et la douleur que je ressentais à ta vue, à ton touché, à ton odeur. Tu as pris seul la décision de me possédait, me faire tomber amoureux de toi à nouveau, disais-tu. Tu t'es imposé chaque jour, et malgré mon rejet et mes insultes, tes « je t'aime » devenaient de plus en plus fort. Tu n'as jamais pris en compte mes sentiments, et je pourrais te détester pour ça. Parce que tu as tout fait pour que je craque. Félicitation, je viens de franchir cette étape et même temps que j'attaque ma cinquième bouteilles d'alcool.

Je n'ai certainement plus l'esprit très net, sûrement même, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais écrit cette stupide lettre. Vois-tu je suis obligé de me soûler pour enfin t'avouer que oui tu as gagné, pour dire vrai tu n'as jamais vraiment perdu, puisque j'étais à l'époque et je suis malheureusement toujours aussi fou amoureux de toi. Peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire, faire, ou penser. Je n'ai jamais voulu le reconnaître jusqu'à maintenant, et je suis persuadé que demain je nierais tout en bloc, en plus d'avoir une magnifique gueule de bois, mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches, parce que d'un certain coté, je suis fatigué de fuir : Je t'aime, Masamune.

Je ne signerais pas cette lettre, parce que cela sera reconnaître demain que ses mots sont vraiment de moi.


End file.
